1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cruise control for a motorcycle, in particular to such a cruise control which is easily attached to the throttle of a conventional motorcycle and provides a tactile and audio indication to the motorcyclist as he or she changes from one selected cruising speed to another while the cruise controls engaged.
2. Background Discussion
Automobiles frequently employ cruise controls that enable a driver to select the speed of the automobile and maintain this speed without depressing the foot pedal or throttle of the automobile. Attempts have been made to provide cruise controls for motorcycles, but so far, a safe and convenient to use device has not been developed. Conventional motorcycle cruise controls have been either inconvenient to use and, in many instances, are unsafe or unreliable.